Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie
|based on = Angry Birds X by Genndy Tartakovsky Angry Birds by Rovio Entertainment|starring = John DiMaggio Deedee Magno Jim Cummings William Salyers Curtis Armstrong Tim Curry|music = Heitor Pereira|cinematography = Phil Méheux|editing = Ally Garrett|studio = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Warner Animation Group Rovio Animation Cartoon Network Studios Amblin Entertainment Xilam Animation Sony Pictures Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures|released = April 13, 2018|runtime = 120 minutes|country = United States Finland|language = English|budget = $88 million|gross = $4 billion}}Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie is a 2018 American live-action/animated comedy/action/adventure/fantasy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series based on the mobile app, Angry Birds X. The film was co-written, directed, and produced by series creator Genndy Tartakovsky, with live-action sequences directed by Robert Zemeckis and and were filmed in New York City, and features the series' cast. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Rovio Animation along with Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Xilam Animation, and Sony Pictures Animation, using traditional animation created with and . Reel FX Animation Studios is used to render the Flock in 3D, and Sony Pictures Imageworks for the live-action objects the characters had to interact with in the film. The events of the movie take place between the fourth season and the fifth season. In the film, In order to stop a threat to Piggy Island, Bomb and the entire Flock embark on a crazy zany adventurous journey and battle a new arch-nemesis in order to save the universe and their eggs. The film communicates themes of anger and teamwork and a tonal shift from heart-warming to comedically adventurous to action-packed. The film was widely promoted by Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network, with tie-in promotions made by Kellogg's, Pizza Hut, McDonald's and Hasbro. The film was released on April 13, 2018. Due to its gigantic marketing, the film was a box office success, grossing $4 billion against its $88 million budget. The film received acclaim from critics, many of whom pointed to the film's art direction, script, humor, characters, setting, and Heitor Pereira's musical score and a bombastic orchestrated rendition of the Angry Birds theme. Reception from the fanbase is more praised. Plot The prologue of the movie shows test footage of a live action island showing realistic CGI versions of the Flock and the Pigs, but it is interrupted by Bomb, who is sick and tired of those live-action/CGI adaptations based on cartoons, starts telling the audience that Warner Bros. must be dense. The Flock are going to the Warner Bros. studio, with several cartoon characters helping them get there, as they angrily lash out at Thaddeus Plotz and the Warner Bros., demanding that their movie must be traditionally animated. Plotz rudely refuses to do that, because live action films based on cartoons make more money. Out of genuine helpfulness, Chuck cleverly calls Yosemite Sam, whom furiously comes in and threatens to shoot Plotz with his six-shooter if he doesn't turn the flock's movie to be fully animated. With complete regret and fear, Thaddeus Plotz quickly and promptly accepts their request to make their movie fully animated. After changing the medium to traditionally animated, the movie then continues. The movie begins as the Pigs invites The Flock to share a gigantic feast at the All-Toon Companionship Festival, a time when the Flock, the cartoon characters, and the Pigs play fun games, crazy rides, and activities over Piggy Island. On his way, Bomb brings the Eggs along with him. Meanwhile, Edgar Baconhooves, the chef of pig city, complains about his failures to his lackey, Gramps, being unable to steal the eggs. When Gramps points out plan "105", a scheme which he has yet to attempt, Edgar decides to implement it. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monstrous crows commanded by the villainous crow Baron Harmful (Tim Curry), the leader of Crow Island, who uses a magical nuclear sapphire orb to obliterate the entire Pig City to a complete wasteland. The Flock and the pigs go into a fallout bunker. When the birds see that the eggs are missing, they realized that their eggs have been stolen by Baron Harmful, and the courageous Bomb rallies them to retrieve their eggs and save Piggy Island. After given missions from the Mighty Eagle, The Flock construct a boat, bringing their slingshot, and embark on a journey. After completely escaping a pack of piranhas, a pair of beautiful sirens, and a group of pig-like behemoths, The Flock reach a peaceful island called Birdhamas filled with other birds. After coming to the conclusion that they have to complete their journey due to being ‘angry heroes’, The Flock decided that they won't give up as King Matthew, Nigel, Richard, Louis, and Ross arrive and Professor Mario Pigsworth upgrades their boat. They make camp in the island, after the inhabitants of Bird Town accept that they'll help, much to Bomb's delight. After going back to Piggy Island, the Flock discover that the mastermind behind Baron Harmful's arrival is their archenemy, Edgar the Chef Pig, Don Bacon, and his assistant, Patsy. Bomb and his flock are ready to beat Edgar and his goons, but Baron Harmful stops them and throws them into a portal. Bomb and his friends, now animated in stylized CGI, find themselves at New York City in the real world, as they have to go find shelter in a hotel. While looking for a place to sit, Hal begins to lose hope and becomes depressed. After seeing him down on the dumps, Scarlett Johansson motivates Hal to never lose faith on his friends and never give up, restoring his confidence. Seeing his friends enter a heated argument, Hal manages to successfully stop this with a rousing speech. The Flock resolve their differences, while they wonder how they get back to Piggy Island. Fortunately, Sofia Vergara and Eddie Murphy appears and offers them a slingshot. They managed to launch the Flock back to Piggy Island. The Flock return to Piggy Island to save the captive pigs and toons and attack and defeat Baron Harmful by firing themselves over his colossal ship using their giant slingshot. However, Baron Harmful and Don Bacon retaliate by conjuring a hurricane in the island with his weather powers, betraying Edgar as well, with Baron Harmful calling Edgar a "revolting scavenger". The Flock save Edgar from the hurricane and reunites with the Eggs. Edgar apologizes to the Flock, saying that he only now understands why keeping the Great Egg War going is a bad idea. Edgar and The Flock work together to beat Baron Harmful, but to no avail. Baron Harmful traps the Flock and prepares to destroy them. Just when all hope seems lost, Bugs Bunny calls in Winnie and her flock and every single toon, including the Looney Tunes, Garfield, the Mystery Inc. gang, Woody Woodpecker, Finn and Jake, Steven Universe, Mordecai and Rigby, The Tiny Toons, the Warner Siblings, and Rocky and Bullwinkle to arrive and help the Flock. An all-out war broke between Baron Harmful's army and the Flock. All of the birds, toons, and pigs fend off Baron Harmful's henchmen while Edgar keeping the eggs away from him. Baron Harmful hurls an box of TNT at the group, but Hal throws it in his way, destroying his ship. An vengeful and deranged Baron Harmful yells at the Flock that he will return to try to take over Piggy Island. In the middle of his rant, however, Chuck drops an anvil on Baron Harmful, which knocks him out. King Smoothcheeks and the pigs stand before the defeated crow and, at Edgar's suggestion, firing Baron Harmful via cannon, off of Piggy Island, and finally into the abyss, making him fade away from existence once and for all, while Don Bacon and Patsy are arrested for their crimes against Piggy Island. The Flock and Edgar rebuild Pig City with the help of the Blues. The All-Toon Companionship Festival resumes. While being praised by the Pigs, and gained a golden egg from Corporal Richard Pigman, The Flock even forgive Edgar by giving him the golden egg when they sees him sulking in sorrow, feeling regretful and left out, and he befriends them with a polo cap for each egg. Edgar remarks that betraying his kind was the dumbest thing he's ever done. Hal shows him a montage of him stealing the eggs and Edgar even admits that that, was the dumbest thing he's ever done. The Flock celebrate by protecting the eggs together. Bomb shows a sign reading "Happy ending ain't it?" When the film ends, it is revealed that The entire Flock are watching their film in a dark theater, Silver insists on watching it again. Chuck protests until The Pigs, Lucy and Patrick (his mom and dad), Winnie, and her entire flock from the movie come to watch it as well, soon joined by numerous Hanna-Barbera, Looney Tunes, and Cartoon Network characters (with Matilda commenting that they need a bigger theater). A mid-credits scene shows The Flock welcomes Winnie and her gang to Piggy Island. Cast Main Protagonists *John DiMaggio as Bomb *Deedee Magno as Matilda *William Salyers as Chuck *Curtis Armstrong as Red *Danny Pudi as Jay **Noah Schnapp as Young Jay *Jim Cummings as Hal *Eric Bauza as Jake **Iain Armitage as Young Jake *Ben Schwartz as Jim **Tristan O'Hare as Young Jim *Nicole Sullivan as Stella *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Terence *Peter Cullen as Mighty Eagle *Sam Lavagnino as Bubbles *Cristina Pucelli as Silver *Melissa Villaseñor as Ruby *Tom Kenny as Frost *Kate Micucci as Dahlia *Michaela Dietz as Poppy *Grey Griffin as Gale *Kath Soucie as Luca *Shannon Chan-Kent as Willow *Gary Schwartz as Tony *Pasi Ruohonen, Antti LJ Pääkkönen, Jean-Marie Viollet, Antti Pääkkönen, Heljä Heikkinen, Lynne Guaglione, Sari Mälilinen, Annituuli Kasurinen, Paula Vesala, Saara Lehtonen, Rinna Paatso, Kiti Kokkonen, as The Flock's normal Toons voice, as heard by humans other than Scarlett Johansson. Supporting protagonists *Chevy Chase as Uncle Frank, Red and Terence's uncle *Maurice LaMarche as Eddie *Bill Hader as Harold *Novie Edwards as Gloria *Rob Paulsen as Thelonius *Peter Oldring as Wade *Clancy Brown as Capt’n Thrash *Steven Blum as Owlpheus *Judi Dench as Melody *Uzo Aduba as Mia *Kevin Smith as Steve *Wanda Sykes as Lady Plume *Janyse Jaud as Winnie, Red's aunt *Kari Wahlgren as Sidney *Ashleigh Ball as Paige Villains *Tim Curry as Baron Harmful *Mike Pollock as Don Bacon *Ian Jones Quartey as Patsy *Stefan Stefansson as Edgar Baconhooves Live action cast *Eddie Murphy as himself *Sofia Vergara as herself *Janeane Garofalo as Hotel bellhop (cameo) *Keanu Reeves as Hotel manager (cameo) *Billy Crystal as Hot dog vendor (cameo) *Bill Murray as Hotel chef (cameo) *Jim Carrey as a therapist for cartoon characters (cameo) *Danny McBride as Bomb's agent (cameo) *John Goodman as Fred Flintstone’s agent (cameo) *Charles Fleischer as Thaddeus Plotz’ assistant (cameo) *Freddie Prinze Jr. as himself (cameo) *Sarah Michelle Gellar as herself (cameo) *Linda Cardellini as herself (cameo) *Scarlett Johansson as herself *Matthew Lillard as himself (cameo) *Uzo Aduba and Christina Hendricks as Hotel waitresses (cameo) *Don and Dan Stanton as the Warner Brothers *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton (cameo) Supporting Characters *Brain Doyle Murray as King Matthew Smoothcheeks *Bill Hader as Leonard (King Mudbeard Smoothcheeks), Mario the Professor Pig *Tony Hale as Ross *Sia as Lady Bacon *Rob Paulsen as Marf *Ken Hudson Campbell as Frank *Maurice LaMarche as Louis the Mechanic Pig *Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Chris Wedge as Minion Pigs *Jon Causith as Doug the Chronicler Pig *Ernie Sabella as Gramps *Richard Steven Horvitz as Richard the Corporal Pig *Lewis Black as Nigel the Foreman Pig Cartoon Cameo Voice Cast *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (cameo) *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Mandy, Jane Jetson, Betty Rubble, Frankie Foster, Yumi, Goo, Mama Bear, and Major Doctor Ghastly (cameos) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) *Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Furball, Bingo, Little Beeper, Garfield, Astro, Runt, Hefty Smurf, Boskov, Thaddeus Plotz, Azrael, Ralph T. Guard, Gogo Dodo, and Scooby-Doo (cameos) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, and Calamity Coyote (cameo) *Armin Shimerman as General Skarr and Stomach (cameos) *Charles Martinet as Mario (cameo) *Brian Cummings as Hollywood (cameo) *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and High-Five Ghost (cameos) *William Salyers as Rigby (cameo) *Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear (cameo) *Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) *Debi Derryberry as Lil' D (cameo) *Hank Azaria as Gargamel (cameo) *Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar (cameo) *Keith Scott as Bullwinkle J. Moose (cameo) *Kimberly Brooks as Jasper (cameo) *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee (cameo) *Bernadette Peters as Rita (cameo) *Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf (cameo) *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 (cameos) *Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales (cameo) *Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel (cameo) *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo and Clam (cameos) *Kenan Thompson as Fat Albert (cameo) *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf (cameo) *Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf (cameo) *Trevor Devall as Elroy Jetson (cameo) *Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson (cameo) *Greg Eagles as Grim (cameo) *Gregg Berger as Odie (cameo) *Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf (cameo) *Kari Wahlgren as Zatanna (cameo) *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Wilma Flintstone, Rocket J. Squirrel, Rosie the Robot Maid, Hello Nurse, and Dot (cameos) *Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Fowlmouth, Dr. Scratchansniff, and Pinky (cameos) *Jess Harnell as Wakko, Marc Anthony, Secret Squirrel, and Jokey Smurf (cameos) *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom (cameo) *Tara Strong as Chowder, Smurfette, Truffles, Ben Tennyson, Penelope Pitstop, Betty Boop, Pussyfoot, and Bubbles (cameos) *Janice Kawaye as Ami, Kim Chin, and Kam Chin (cameo) *Sean Marquette as Mac (cameo) *E.G. Daily as Buttercup (cameo) *Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn, George Jetson, Heathcliff, Barney Rubble, Mr. Spacely, and Droopy (cameo) *Marty Grabstein as Courage (cameo) *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal (cameo) *Thea White as Muriel (cameo) *Richard Kind as Oggy (cameo) *Jim Cummings as Snagglepuss, Fleegle, Tasmanian Devil, Barnyard Dawg, Dick Dastardly, Papa Bear, Sam Sheepdog, Gossamer, Nasty Canasta, Morocco Mole, and Butch Dog (cameos) *Keith Ferguson as Bloo (cameo) *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Og, Snorky, and Numbuh 4 (cameos) *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (from archival recordings) (cameo) *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown and (cameo) *Don Messick as Muttley (from archival recordings) (cameo) *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Hamton Pig, and Elmer Fudd (cameos) *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Witch Hazel, and Penelope Pussycat (cameo) *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson (cameo) *Eric Edelstein as Grizzly (cameo) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 (cameo) *Bobby Moynihan as Panda (cameo) *Tex Hammond as Casper the Friendly Ghost (cameo) *Demetri Martin as Ice Bear (cameo) *Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Darwin Watterson (cameo) *Shelby Rabara as Peridot (cameo) *Eric Bauza as Marvin The Martian, Hubie, Drooper, Joey, Marky, Dee-Dee, Mac and Tosh, Bertie, Henery Hawk, Road Runner, Baba Looey, Atom Ant, and Woody Woodpecker (cameos) *William Hanna as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (from archival recordings) (cameos) *Bill Farmer as Sylvester (cameo) *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee (cameo) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety (cameos) *Mel Blanc as Dino (from archival recordings) (cameo) *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (cameo) *Matt Frewer as Pink Panther (cameo) *John Byner as Charlie Ant and Blue Aardvark (cameo) *Mark Schiff as Little Dog *Brad Garrett as Big Dog *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Benny the Ball, Quick Draw McGraw, Eustace Bagge, Inspector Gadget, Dizzy Devil, Pepe Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, The Brain, Fred Flintstone, Popeye the Sailor, and Etno Polino (cameos) *Matt Hill as Ed (cameo) *Samuel Vincent as Edd (cameo) *Tony Sampson as Eddy (cameo) *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel (cameo) *Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin and Simon Seville (cameos) *Janice Karman as Theodore Seville (cameo) *Thorup Van Orman as Flapjack (cameo) *Brain Doyle Murray as Captain K’nuckles (cameo) *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe (cameo) *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Penny Gadget, and Mary Melody (cameo) *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (cameo) *Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig (cameo) *Estelle as Garnet (cameo) *Michela Dietz as Amethyst (cameo) *Nika Futterman as Mike (cameo) *Nancy Cartwright as Lu (cameo) *Jennifer Hale as Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos (cameo) *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Candy Hector Caramella, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, and The Red Guy (cameos) *Crystal Scales as Tamika Jones (cameo) *Mark Hamil as Skips (cameo) *Deedee Magno as Pearl (cameo) *Skyler Page as Clarence (cameo) *Sean Giambrone as Jeff (cameo) *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Philly Phil, Hector Con Carne, and Wilt (cameos) *Tom Kenny as Sumo, Eduardo, Boo-Boo Bear, Slinkman, Huckleberry Hound, Top Cat, Eddie Lawrence, The Mayor, and Narrator (cameos) *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Raj, Stereo Monovici, and Bud Budiovitch (cameos) *James Marsden as Plucky Duck (cameo) *Julie Brown as Minerva Mink (cameo) *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman (cameos) *Jeremy Shada as Finn (cameo) *Courtney Taylor as K.O. (cameo) *Sam Marin as Pops, Benson, and Muscle Man (cameos) *John DiMaggio as Jake, Meathead, Baby Bear, and Schnitzel (cameos) *Danny Mann as Screwy Squirrel and Gorgious Klatoo (cameos) *Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco, Granny, and Sweetie Pie (cameos) Production Following the success of Angry Birds X, Rovio Animation and Cartoon Network Studios announced that they would make a movie adaptation based on Angry Birds X in July 31, 2015. Originally, Columbia Pictures owned the rights to the movie and were looking to make it a live action/CGI hybrid a la Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Smurfs directed by Raja Gosnell and produced by David Kellogg. Until in August 13, 2016, Warner Bros. Pictures got the rights to the movie, watched , , and , and decided to make it a fully 2D-animated movie with live action scenes mixed in. Filming began on March 1, 2017 and wrapped on August 3, 2017. The animation for the cartoons characters, the Flock, and the Pigs is provided by Yowza Animation, TMS Entertainment, Hong Ying Animation, Rough Draft Studios, and Saerom Animation. Warner Bros. and Rovio also hired and to direct the animation. Special effects are provided by Industrial Light & Magic. Joe Dante convinced Bagdasarian Productions, Nintendo, Sega, Turner Entertainment, MGM, Paws Inc., Paramount, Peanuts Worldwide LLC, Universal, and Xilam to lend their characters to appear in the film, the same way Spielberg convinced Warner Bros. and the various other companies to lend their characters to appear in . Trivia * This is the third Cartoon Network theatrical film, the first being the Powerpuff Girls Movie and the second being Regular Show: The Movie. * This is the first Warner Animation Group film to be in traditional 2D animation. * Despite Sony Pictures Animation having involvement in the film, Columbia Pictures or Sony Pictures Releasing didn’t distribute it. * Several voice actors make cameos as the voice of the character(s) they have played before. These are Candi Milo (Dexter, Sweetie Pie, Coco), Skyler Page (Clarence), and Charlie Adler (Buster Bunny, Candy Hector Caramella, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, and The Red Guy). But most noticeable is Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley. Mindy did Velma's voice from 2002 - 2015 * This is the first Angry Birds movie to be 2D animated. * This is the first time Calamity Coyote speaks. * Charlie Adler reprises his role as Buster Bunny. Cultural references * The scene where Ralph T. Guard trying to eject the Flock out of the Warner Bros. studio is similar to his portrayal in Tiny Toon Adventures where he guarded the Warner Bros. Studios, and was often at odds with the Tiny Toons, usually Plucky Duck. * Throughout the beginning is a giant middle finger to live-action adaptations of cartoons from every toon protesting Warner Bros. to make the Flock’s movie 2-D animated, to Yogi Bear and Scooby criticizing their live action movies, Shaggy chastising Matthew Lillard's portrayal of him again (being a reference to Looney Tunes: Back in Action), Finn, Chowder, and Flapjack agreeing to never make a deal with Hollywood to make a live-action adaptation, and Yakko telling Wakko and Dot that the Flock have got the "live-action treatment". * When The Flock came across Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Linda Cardellini, and Matthew Lillard and Jay, Jake, and Jim asked if they had any regrets. They replied "Scooby-Doo, maybe.", possibly a reference to Zombieland, where Bill Murray actually regretted starring in Garfield. * One scene has Fifi La Fume interacting with Gumball Watterson, Muscle Man, and Peridot, with Muscle Man roasting Fifi La Fume for hiding in the food dish cover on a serving cart, a reference to Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. * The scene where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup telling Thaddeus Plots to make the Flock’s movie fully animated, with Bubbles pleading Plotz to not let it bomb at the box office is a nod to how The Powerpuff Girls Movie bombed at the box office * The scene where The Flock spot 7-Eleven is a nod to the Walmart scene in Looney Tunes: Back In Action. * When Bugs Bunny mocks Thaddeus Plotz, it’s a reference to the Looney Tunes short, "Wabbit Twouble", when Bugs Bunny mocked Elmer Fudd. * When the cartoon characters and the Flock see Elmyra Duff, they either groan or kick her out to the curb which is a reference to how the fans of Tiny Toon Adventures hate Elmyra Duff. Music The film's score is composed by Heitor Pereira. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack, titled Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released on April 4, 2018 Release Marketing The film's theatrical release was preceded by Creature from The Lake, a short created by Renata Antunez and Léa Bresciani Trailers and TV spots *The first teaser trailer was released on June 2017 and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Wonder Woman, Cars 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Despicable Me 3. *The second teaser trailer was released on September 2017, was shown before The Lego Ninjago Movie, and was shown again before My Little Pony: The Movie, Coco, and The Star. *The third teaser trailer was released on December 2017 and was shown before Ferdinand. *The first theatrical trailer was released on February 2018 and was shown before Black Panther and Peter Rabbit *The second and last theatrical trailer was released on March 2018 and was shown before Isle of Dogs *TV spots began airing in January 2018. Home media Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie was released on digital HD on June 3, 2018, and on Blu-ray and DVD on June 12, 2018, from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, with four shorts included Reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 95% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 132 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "With its strong characters and eye-popping cartoony animation, Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie is both amazingly action-packed and heartwarming, and is the first theatrical Cartoon Network film since The Powerpuff Girls Movie. This finally brought Cartoon Network Studios to make movies and brought back 2-D animation to the big screen again." Polls What do you think of this movie idea? It's a perfectly written love letter to Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Angry Birds, and the Golden Age of Animation. It's an spiritual successor to Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. It's a great film adaptation based on a cartoon with a few flaws. At least it’s better than Re-Animated. What do you love about this movie idea? The characters The massive amount of cartoon cameos The bashing of live-action adaptations of cartoons The plot The animation The mix of live action with animation EVERYTHING!! How do you want the cartoon cameos in length? Throughout the entire film (Like in Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Only the first couple of minutes (Like in Wreck-It Ralph) Throughout most of the film (in its own way) Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Angry Birds Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:Crossover films